


K7R-862

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Stages of Love Series 2A: Sense and Sensuality [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after the firefight</p>
            </blockquote>





	K7R-862

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: sound

Jack likes to joke that a mission isn't complete without a firefight to get through to the 'gate, but there are times when he really wants to tell the squadron of Jaffa or the local militia or whatever to stick it somewhere exciting and let him go home. Especially today; he has a date Earthside, and he doesn't have time for this.

Especially since the person he's planning on spending the evening with is slumped against the boulder next to him with a staff blast wound to the arm. Jack and Teal'c are providing cover fire, effectively pinning the remaining Jaffa behind a ridge, but Carter can't get to the DHD until the shooting stops. Jack stops firing, ducking behind his rock. Teal'c follows suit, and Jack can hear Carter stop a minute later.

Teal'c's watching the Jaffa, to see if they'll take the bait, so Jack turns his attention to Daniel. His face is pale, but he smiles weakly when Jack touches his knee. Teal'c starts shooting again, and Jack turns his attention to taking out the last few Jaffa. Carter dives for the DHD and Jack hauls Daniel to his feet as the wormhole establishes. Then they're through and Carter's calling for a medic but Jack barely notices, all of his attention focused on Daniel.

"I'll be fine," Daniel says as Janet and posse arrive. Jack doesn't want to let Danny out of his sight. He knows they'll take good care of Daniel, but he can't stop thinking of his pained face through the short briefing. He rushes through the shower and down to the infirmary, where Janet is finishing wrapping Daniel's arm.

"Can he go home, Doc?" Jack asks. Janet hands him the normal baggie of pain meds and shoos them out of her infirmary. Jack doesn't really take a deep breath until they're curled up together on Daniel's couch with Indian take-out and sodas (no beer with pain meds). Daniel is silent, curled up tight against Jack's side; by now he knows that all Jack needs to hear right now is the sound of Daniel's breath.


End file.
